Batman: Knight Tale
by AtticusLegend
Summary: When volunteer police officer Adam Coleman is beaten and left for dead by thugs, he becomes inspired by the dark knight himself and forms a new identity as Nighttale. After a large scale breakout at Arkham Asylum, Adam is trained by the Dark Knight to help bring all the criminals back to Arkham, but is fighting crime really that simple? OCs included...
1. Episode One: Unforgotten Brutality

Batman: Knight Tale

Episode One: Unforgotten Brutality

Gotham was dark that night, the air was crisp and the snow was falling in thin flakes. It felt like another average night in Gotham as rookie police volunteer Adam Coleman walked his beat down the city streets. Crime had risen in the city, ordinary thugs resorting to murder and hard crime to make ends meet, making him and many other volunteers in the city a necessity. His uniform was like that of any other of Gotham city's finest, but even the blue uniform and yellow mace didn't deter the pettiest of criminals from the streets.

They didn't care whether he was there or not after all, what could he do? Call for backup maybe? Adam knew better though, let the misdemeanors fly, only call in the priority crimes.

Adam turned at the Eastern entrance to Gotham City's Subway Station, headed for the last stop on his beat, Gotham Docks. His shift was almost over and no major calls, he didn't like it, where were all the suspicious thugs he usually encountered? Sure they wouldn't make themselves known to him, but they weren't exactly hard to pick out of a crowd either. Something else had to be going on, he hoped it was the Batman cleaning up that drove them away into hiding. Adam hadn't spotted the dark knight himself, but knew he had been spotted in this area frequently the past few days. That didn't always bode well for him either though, that could mean something much bigger than your average drug deal was going down. As much as Adam wanted to help the citizens of Gotham he could only do so much as a volunteer.

That was when something caught his attention, a gleaming light out on the docks, the night sky and murky water pronouncing the dancing beams. Adam went into a crouch on the sidewalk to avoid the gathering lights and climbed the metal chain link fence, he watched the group of gathering men closely, it was a good thing they were talking so loud or else they would've heard him. He approached the tight circle of men, darting and ducking behind shipping crates as he went, removing the yellow canister of mace from his belt as he went.

"Since we're all here, why don't we get this shindig on the road?" A laughing comedic clown faced man roared with laughter as he stepped forward, armed thugs all around him.

They were armed to the teeth, everything from baseball bats to sub machine guns Adam noted to himself as he followed the corner of the dimly lit dock to the next closest stack of crates. The clown faced man wore a purple suit jacket and slacks, he had green hair and red lips, he didn't appear to be armed but Adam could tell by his demeanor that he was in charge.

"Let's not get too carried away Joker, where's my money?" Another voice growled, it was scratchy, almost raspy.

The other man stepped into view from across the supposed joker and his thugs, the other man's thugs unloaded crates and sacks of material from a dock just behind him. The man's face was more humanlike than Joker's, but something was off about him Adam couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Oh come Harvey? I thought we were buddies! After all you know I love chaos just as much as the next loon, give him his money boys!" Joker ordered letting out a cackle as he pointed at the man before him with his index finger.

"What the hell is in those crates?" Adam asked himself quietly, he peeked over once more.

"Count it now!" Harvey ordered as he shoved one of his masked goons towards the briefcase that was presented to them.

"Yes yes, hurry hurry, before the bat shows up!" Joker countered.

After a moment of them counting the masked man rose from the case, "Its all here sir."

"Perfect, now take your gas and get the hell out of here freak!" Harvey raised his voice at the joker.

That was when it happened, by some cruel sick twist of fate Adam's radio blared loudly, "Coleman what's your twenty?"

"Shit," Adam muttered as he, picked up his radio and tried to respond when the crates were knocked over before him, knocking him into the splintering wood of the docks.

Harvey stood before him; revolver drawn and aimed at Adam's head, Adam finally saw the other half of his face. It looked grilled and mangled almost as if searing acid had been splashed onto half of his face.

"I thought you said you weren't followed Joker!" He yelled as he kicked Adam in the torso, the young man grabbing his gut instinctively.

When there was no reply Harvey turned to see Joker's men taking the crates away and loading them into their van.

"What the hell are you all doing, stop him he's got the money!" Harvey screamed as he realized how badly he had been ripped off.

His goons chased the van firing their weapons, sending sparks in all directions, "Damn." He muttered as he grabbed Adam by the collar in frustration and anger.

"You're going to learn why you shouldn't meddle in another person's shit my friend," Harvey told him as he revealed a silver coin before his eyes. "Heads, you walk away." Harvey turned the coin to the charred side, "Tails, I cut you apart like the rat you are."

With that Harvey flipped his coin, when all of a sudden a metal projectile flew between the pair striking the coin in midair. Harvey turned his gaze to the dock warehouse roof above them, the moon showing brightly over their heads.

_Batman! _

Adam saw his chance, without another word he lifted the mace in front of him and sprayed Harvey in his eyes, with a scream of agony from Harvey Adam dropped from his grasp. Adam rose once again and brought his fist down hard into Harvey's face knocking the mutilated man to the ground.

Adam looked to the roof to see Batman's shadow drop from the roof, landing on two adversaries. Their guns clanking onto the concrete, Batman spun around and swung one fist in another gang thug's face dropping him immediately. Adam snapped back to attention as another thug came racing to him with a bat, Adam kicked knocking him off balance before striking him with his elbow and knocking him backwards, the man dropped the bat immediately. Adam plucked the bat from the ground and held it high above his own head ready to pulverize the cowering man beneath him. Adam brought the bat down in one swift movement when a gloved hand grasped the aluminum weapon and threw it in the opposite direction.

"No weapons and no killing!" Batman's voice grunted.

Adam stepped back allowing Batman to finish the last foe with an uppercut when he felt it, something blunt truck his head. Adam couldn't tell what, it gave him a migraine just trying to think about it. With that Adam fainted from the trauma, Harvey's face towering over him as he sagged helplessly to the dock. Things came to a crawl all around him, the snow fell at half the speed as before, and his own blood gushed around him, the warm pool lulling him to sleep as the pain numbed and Adam passed out.

Author's Note: Alright so this is my first Batman fic, let me know what you think. While it may seem rushed things will settle down now as the intro is out of the way and the story can finally begin.

~AtticusLegend


	2. Episode Two: Assassin

Episode two: Assassin

The very next morning Adam's eyes strained through the dim light of the small room at Gotham General Hospital, he lied there for a moment, his eyes adjusting to the light fixtures above him. He sat up suddenly recalling his run in with Harvey the two faced criminal. His father and little brother greeted him almost immediately.

"Adam, are you okay?" His father rushed to his side as the small child joined him at the bedside.

"No I'm fine, my head's killing me though," Adam complained as he touched the side of his head with his forefingers. The bandage felt rough beneath his touch, "Damn."

"Careful, don't strain yourself, when they called we came down as soon as we could." His father told him.

"They said you were rescued by Batman!" His little brother chimed in.

"They did, did they Joey?" Adam asked the small child.

"Now, let's not get carried away Joey, we just wanted to make sure you were okay." His father answered.

"Yeah I'll be fine, I'm just lucky I guess." Adam answered knowing that was not the truth. "I'll be fine once I'm back on the beat."

His father placed his hand on Adam's shoulder, "What do you mean, back on the beat?"

"You know what I mean Dad, if I quit tomorrow they win, what will that say to Gotham?"

"I will not lose you to Gotham's underground crime ring, you need to rest for now, we can talk about this later."

…..

Downstairs in the main lobby the automatic doors slid open, a man dressed in all black stepped up to the front desk; he wore a black suit and slacks with reflective shades.

"Hi there, I was looking for a friend of mine; I've heard he's been in a terrible accident." He began as he laid his right arm on the nurse's desk.

"Oh sure, what was your friend's name?" She smiled back at him.

"Adam, Adam Coleman,"

"Ah yes, Adam Coleman, third floor room 304."

"Thank you," he turned to step away towards the elevator before turning back to her, "I heard he was saved by the Batman, is that true?"

"Well, it is like Batman to drop injured people here at two in the morning without an explanation, so its just a rumor at this point." She answered cheerfully.

With that he left her at the desk and stepped inside the elevator and pushed the third floor button inside. As the doors shut before him he opened his sleek jacket to reveal a sleek nickel plated revolver, he opened the chamber to reveal six .357 rounds. He lit a cigarette and awaited the elevator's arrival.

…..

"Oracle, a man in black just arrived; he looks like one of Two Face's guys, I think we should wake our friend up." Robin's voice buzzed over the communicator.

"Working on it, Batman, Batgirl are you in position?" Oracle asked.

"Batcopter is on approach." Batgirl's voice chimed over the radio.

"Do it Oracle, we don't have time to wait." Batman's deep voice answered.

"Alright paging now,"

…..

Adam's head spun to the ringing of the nearby telephone sitting across from his bed.

"I'll get it you rest Adam," Adam's father started.

"No its okay, let me answer, I bet its one of my friends anyway." Adam hoisted himself up and found his legs felt like jello from lying in bed for so long, he did his best to hide his awkward walk.

"Hello?" Adam answered the phone,.

"Alright listen carefully because I don't have time to explain," a woman's voice started over the phone.

"Whoa I think you have the wrong number," Adam answered as he shot a look at his father.

"Adam Coleman, listen carefully the man you encountered last night, Two Face, has sent an assassin to Gotham General to kill you for last night's mishap. If you want to live you must follow my directions." She continued her voice was soothing given the circumstances.

"Alright," Adam turned from his Dad to keep them from worrying. "What should I do my family's here."

"Okay this man is here for you, hide them in the bathroom and don't let them follow you, you will step into the hall in thirty seconds time so the assassin sees you from there you will head for the roof, follow the signs and let us do the rest."

"Wait," Adam interrupted.

"Yes?"

"Who's us?"

"My name is Oracle, just follow our directions and you and your family will be safe."

"Okay,"

"Alright Adam move now," Oracle told him, with that Adam hung up the phone.

Adam knew his father though, he would never get them into the bathroom without an hour long interrogation as to why beforehand.

"I'll be back, just going to go get a drink of water." Adam said casually as he turned for the door.

"Oh don't worry about it, I'll ask the doctor to get you one." His father offered.

"Actually could you just get one from the bathroom for me," Adam answered stretching as he counted the seconds that were passing. He only had another fifteen seconds to get his Dad into the bathroom.

"Yeah sure I don't mind," his father answered as he entered with his back to Adam and the door.

Adam raced to grab his little brother and shoved him into the bathroom.

His father turned to him in confusion, "Adam what the hell are you doing?"

But Adam had already slammed the door in their faces; he took a nearby chair and barred the door.

Adam approached his room door counted to five then stepped out into view, his patient gown sticking out amongst the scrubs and casual attire passing him by. That was when he saw him, the man standing down the hallway, he stuck out wearing all black and reflective glasses Adam could see himself in from so far away. They stood watching each other for a second as if deciding that the best move would be in such a crowded area. Adam turned slowly away from the dark figure and walked quickly to the nearest staircase. Just as Oracle said the man passed right by his room and continued to follow him.

_Don't let him get you alone in the stairway. _Adam told himself, as soon as he reached the stairs he bolted upwards taking two stairs at a time, just as the man entered the stairwell he aimed his revolver up the corridor and fired pinging the stairs just below Adam's feet.

The bang of the revolver ringing in Adam's ears as he pushed upward, the windows in the stairwell walls shook violently with protest as another bang resounded missing him by mere inches. Adam had about three more flights as he stomped his way around once again as another 357. Round shattered the window behind him. Screams echoed just above him as bystanders raced to the nearest exits, pushing and shoving each other aside to outrun the assailant four flights below.

…..

Meanwhile on the roof Batman prepared for entry into the windowed stairway, tying the grapple to a nearby ventilation shaft on the roof. The batcopter hovering above him as he radioed batgirl over his earpiece,

"Batgirl, keep the batcopter warm for extraction," he grunted as he readied himself over the ledge, planting both feet onto the ledge, hanging at a parallel angle to the concrete below. "Robin you got eyes on Adam?"

"Yeah, he's heading onto the sixth floor now." Robin answered from a neighboring rooftop.

Batman began to rappel downward watching the stairs and counting the floors as he continued downward.

"Why we helping this guy anyway Bat?" Robin asked curiously, "He seems pretty ordinary to me."

"He may know what was in those crates Joker ran off with; if we are to catch him then we must save Adam. Besides, it's our job Robin." Batman replied as he pushed his feet away from the wall sending his body back swinging from the window above gaining momentum as he came back down.

…..

Adam sped up the stairs faster now, his legs sore with protest as he pushed upward, cursing himself for not taking his workouts more seriously. Just as he spun around the next flight of steps a bullet pinged by and ricocheted off the metal railing slicing his arm sending him into the wall.

"Arghh!" He cried, his eyes burning with anger at the assassin, he finally opened them and looked up the stairway to the seventh floor. He could hear something, crying and sobbing.

_Someone got hit! _

Without another word he leapt from his sitting position and raced up the next flight to find a small girl huddled in the corner, she gripped her knees close to her chest, she couldn't have been older than nine years old.

"Are you okay?" Adam crouched before her.

Just then glass shattered beneath them, Adam peered over the railing to see a dark cloaked figure jump the railing before him striking the assassin in the face sending him into the wall.

The girl was quiet now the glass freezing her sobs into silence, "Here we gotta get out of here!" Adam yelled as he picked the girl up and stumbled up to the eighth floor.

"Was I the Batman?" She asked between her sobs.

"Yes, he's buying us time, we got to keep moving!"

The bandage was peeling from the sweat on his temples as he flung open the roof access door. He couldn't help but stop at the sight of the large machine hovering before them, that was when he felt a tug at his arm a man in red armor similar to Batman's but lighter and thinner, the man also wore a hood and a black mask over his eyes.

"Who's the girl?" The red hood asked.

Adam looked down in his arms, "I don't know, I found her in the stairwell, she's coming with!" Adam yelled over the massive helicopter blades.

"My thoughts exactly!" The hood answered.

The helicopter landed before them, the blades still at full speed as the red hood ushered the pair into the copter.

"Hang on everyone we're not out of this yet!" The black suited female yelled over the whirl of the engine.

"Let's go, Bat is waiting for us!"

With that the helicopter took off from the heliport and lowered by the eighth floor of the stairwell, the red hood revealed a large crossbow from a nearby chest behind the pilot's seat and loaded a large metal arrow attached to a long cable.

"Heads down everyone!" The hood screamed as he aimed the massive bow, Adam and the small girl lowered their heads as Robin pulled the trigger sending a single rod through the glass into the stairwell wall.

…..

Batman did all he could to delay the powerful assassin, but he made fighting difficult, it was clear he wasn't interested in brawling with the dark knight. Every time the Batman would let up the assailant would break free and sprint up the stairs. They were on the seventh floor now and as the assassin stood and watched the batcopter hover away he knew he had failed.

"Give it up; the boy is with us now." Batman grunted.

Without a single word the man spun and threw his revolver at Batman, batman ducked and slammed his fist into the foe's cheek knocking him down. Just then the metal arrow pierced through the glass and penetrated the wall.

_Its time! _

Batman grabbed his batclaw and turned the dial on the side, setting it to projectile. He fired the batclaw up at the ceiling of the massive stairwell, then released the other end and tied the assassin up by his legs, then held him upside down over the balcony, hanging from the ceiling.

Batman ripped the glasses from the man's face, "Who are you?" The man's white eyes only stared back, his bald head now revealed as his hat had fallen when Batman knocked him down not five minutes ago.

The man only laughed as sirens were heard from the distance, "Alright then," Batman answered as he threw another punch into the man's face causing him to pass out and dangle out cold eight stories high.

Batman raced for the long cable and attached his adapter, his black armor shining in the morning sun as he zipped across the gap between the hospital building and batcopter.

"Did you get anything from him?" Robin began.

"No, but we need to find his connection with Two Face fast, maybe then we can get a trail on Joker." Batman replied as he crouched in front of Adam.

"The Joker?" Adam asked.

The batcopter finally flew away, leaving the hospital in the distance; the cops had just begun clearing the stairwell as they made their getaway.

"Yes, the Joker, that's where you come in." Batman explained as he found his seat in the passenger of the cockpit. Robin turned back after shutting the open door on the aircraft making brief eye contact with Adam, Adam looked up to find the girl up front make eye contact with him briefly as well. Apparently they knew as little as he did, or at least that was his guess.

"Batgirl set our coordinates for the Batcave."

Batgirl went to work at her console as they soared over the horizon.

"Wait what about the girl; we have to drop her off." Adam told them, "I found her in the stairway, she got lost in the chaos."

"Normally I would suggest dropping her off with the paramedics or policemen, but given the circumstances,"

"And the cops who are hunting us down." Robin interrupted.

"And that, it wouldn't be safe, we'll form a plan back at the cave."

The girl looked up at Adam with a worried look, he couldn't help but feel bad for her, after all it was he that got her into this.

"It's play we'll find your family, as soon as we help Batman."

Adam turned away from her trying to hide his concerns, "I hope…"


	3. Episode Three: Batcave

Author's Note: Wow so after reading my last episode to get reacquainted with the plot I noticed a few silly mistakes, like really weird mistakes, mistakes that made me laugh at myself in embarrassment. If you happen to read this far after that last chapter then thank you. That'll teach me for staying up and writing so late.

~AtticusLegend

Episode Three: Batcave

Adam found himself on the batcopter surrounded by four strangers, whom he knew nothing about. They finally reached their destination, the batcopter lowering towards a large crevice in the earth. Above the crevice was a large cliff, and on top of the cliff was a manor, Adam wasn't sure whose it was but he didn't have time to figure it out because they were underground in seconds, entering the crevice of the cliff edge.

The light was gone now and lights automatically illuminated on the aircraft, lighting the way as they swooped in and around obstacles. It hadn't been a long journey through the cave before automated lights began flashing on as the woman in the cockpit took the massive craft down across from a waterfall onto a nearby helipad. The engine slowing and whirring to a stop, powering down as the lights blinked off and Robin swung open the hatch on the side of the batcopter once again.

What Adam saw was breathtaking; lights flickered on all around them and generators began to shudder to life. The helipad was concrete itself with the bat symbol painted onto the pad. Outside of the pad the walkway and neighboring paths were all metal, there was a set of stairs that led up to a separate corridor, dimly lit bulbs lit the way.

Robin jumped from the hull and lent his gloved hand to the small girl who was still marveling at the amazingly crafted earth around her. Adam took in the red hooded figure for the second time, he was small in stature, he appeared to be younger than Adam. A yellow "R" was inscribed on the left side of his chest; he recognized the symbol immediately as Robin. Adam couldn't help but strain in the light as the lights fought his senses, rolling his eyes he placed his hand on his head in frustration.

Robin noticed almost immediately, "Man, Two Face really did a number on you; we'll have to find something in the medical bay for you."

Adam nodded, as he watched Batman disappear up the single flight of stairs and head down the corridor. He couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the sudden departure.

"It's okay; he does that all the time." The female from the cockpit spoke through her eye mask. Her costume was a lot like batman's just slimmer, she also wore a cowl and pink lipstick which stuck out from the rest of her suit. She also had a gold bat logo across her chest and both the gauntlets and boots were finned. She also wore a cape which was black on the outer and a dull pink on the inner liner.

Adam nodded, "Weird."

"I'll get Adam to the medical bay; can you take care of the kid?" Robin asked as he stepped to Adam's side.

Batgirl nodded and took the small child by the hand, "Come on sweetie."

There was a silence among the duo at first before Adam chimed in, "Who are you people?"

"I guess you have a lot of questions, I'm not the person to ask though. To be honest, I don't know who you are and I don't agree with bringing you here, but Batman has a plan I guess." Robin explained.

…..

Another hour had passed in the cave, Robin removed the needless bandage and gave him painkillers for the headache, explaining that with head injuries, unless there is immediate bleeding, or damage there's not much you can do except wait for the pain to go away.

Adam was fine with that explanation and was left on his own to rest, he was already bushed from the unusual day he was having and the lack of light was really easy on his eyes.

…..

"I just don't understand Bruce, why are we bringing random victims to the batcave?" Stephanie complained as she leaned up against the costume display pods. She was dressed in casual attire now, skinny jeans and a rock t shirt.

"I already explained this to Damian, Stephanie." Bruce answered in frustration.

"As much as I disagree with the move, I have to say we didn't have much of a choice, they already tried to kill him once, they would've found him again unless we intervened." Damian agreed running his fingers through his spiky hair.

"I'm only concerned for the little girl we just kidnapped; we're supposed to help people not take their children. You both always complain about being represented on the news as criminals, this latest escapade doesn't help." The volume of her voice increasing a little.

"If we left that girl there that man would've killed her, you know that, I know it, and apparently so did Adam. He did what any of us would've done in the same situation, including yourself Stephanie." Bruce answered as he typed at the keyboard in front of him bringing up the display on the large screen.

Stephanie went quiet, as she removed the scrunchie from her wrist and wrapped it around her hair into a ponytail.

"Alright now, were you able to get a blood sample from the girl?" Bruce asked holding out his hand.

She only rolled her eyes, "Yes." She walked over placed it in his hand and turned to leave heading for Wayne manor. "Let me know when he gets up."

"Will do," Bruce answered without turning his head. His eyes scanning the well-lit display as he typed loudly.

Damian stepped towards the desk a worried look on his face, "We're taking blood samples now?"

Bruce ignored his son's comment and continued as he inserted the small tube into the database and ran an identity scan.

The computer automatically scanned and flipped through profiles of many individuals before landing on the recognizable face.

"Katie Hollister," his eyes scanned down the profile as he read aloud, "nine years old, goes to Gotham City Elementary School, hmm."

"What is it?" Damian asked as he leaned over the desk to get a peek.

"She's an orphan, I wonder what she was at the hospital for then," Bruce interlaced his fingers as he spoke. Bruce took in her wide grinned photo, her brown hair was in a ponytail and she was wearing overalls in the picture, she wasn't pale, slightly tanner than the rest of them, she also had green eyes.

Damian looked at his father questionably, "I know way too many orphans in this city." Bruce sighed.

That was when they heard him stir; Adam appeared from behind the medical bay window.

He yawned and headed down the short stairway to the center console where Bruce sat, "So this is what you all look like without your masks on." Adam began, "Wait, should you even be showing me your faces? Don't you have like identities to protect or something?"

Damian shook his head and stepped forward, "We obviously brought you here for more than a meet and greet smart ass."

"Calm down Damian," Bruce ordered.

Adam's eyes fell upon the girl's picture, "Hey that's her, Katie Hollister huh?" Adam began to read the profile and froze when his eyes fell upon it.

"Oh I see, I guess that's why she was left alone on the stairway." He muttered, Adam glanced over at Bruce and Damian. "Wait why are we looking this up? Who are you guys? Why am I here?"

"Perhaps it is time for an explanation," Bruce sighed as he stood from his desk, and he pressed a button on a nearby speaker, "Stephanie, he's awake get Alfred to bring down a change of clothes."

"You got it," she answered.

"You deserve an explanation at this point, my name is Bruce Wayne of Wayne enterprises, this is the batcave, beneath the Wayne manor, and I am Batman. Robin is my son, Damian Wayne over there in the corner." Bruce explained.

Damian nodded at Adam cracking a smile, Adam had to admit he was a little intimidated standing there shivering in his hospital gown, his tag still around his wrist, his hair a complete mess. Just then footsteps were heard from the corridor behind the trio. Three shadows appeared at the top, one was confined to a wheelchair and took a nearby ramp instead as the other two entered the lighted stairway to the main computer room.

"Stephanie Brown, you already met in the batcopter on the way here, she's also known as Batgirl, the two you haven't met are my butler and friend Alfred Pennyworth and Oracle, Barbara Gordon. We all work together to keep peace in Gotham, we brought you here in hopes that you could shed some light on the Joker." Bruce explained.

Adam's mind flashed through the prior night's events, recalling everything from the tune he whistled on his beat to the bat he took to the head.

"I can try, what do you want to know?" Adam asked, unsure of what exactly he could tell them that they didn't already know.

"We already know who was involved we've been tracking the Joker for weeks now however after last night we lost all traces of him, we need to know what was in those cases. Knowing what's inside of those cases could tell us where and how they're being stored." Bruce told the young man.

"Well when Two Face and Joker met Two face told him to take his gas and go, I'm not entirely sure though what kind of gas." Adam answered shrugging slightly.

"With Joker it could be anything from laughing gas to smallpox," Stephanie remarked.

"Any labels on the crates Adam? Padlocks, warning labels?" Barbara asked him the red head typing away on her laptop as they spoke.

"Now that you mention it, not there weren't, maybe they're transporting the gas themselves." Adam suggested.

"We may have to get Two Face alone in prison and make him talk." Bruce suggested.

"Did you catch anything at all, maybe an ad on the van they escaped in?" Stephanie asked obviously frustrated with his lack of information.

Adam thought for a second before shaking his head, "No it was flat black, no license plate either, they train you in academy to always take down the license plate first, but theirs was missing."

"Worthless," Stephanie moaned to herself.

"Sorry I couldn't be of more help everyone, they caught me before they said anything too groundbreaking." Adam's head dropped a little, they brought him all the way here for nothing.

Barbara began typing furiously, "Not exactly, you said they transported a gas in an unlabeled crate?"

"Yeah,"

"Well according to the city's new ordinance passed it required all gas plants in town to converge in one big factory after nearly suffering a meltdown in 2004. This also means that in order to carry a stable amount of gas canisters they would need to be run through this specific factory." Barbara explained.

"Great, so they could have a factory of their own then?" Damian suggested.

"Not exactly, these machines can't be simply built; they need someone on the inside to hold onto their gas in order to keep it stable, that means there can only be one place in the city where these canisters are being held no matter what chemicals they are holding. Joker must be using someone working the factory lines to keep his gas stable." Barbara told them.

"Perfect, but we'll need a backup plan, Stephanie; I'll take Damian to stakeout the chemical factory for Joker's men. When we report back I want you to take Adam to Arkham Asylum and pay a visit to Two Face, I'll give you further details as we figure out what Joker is really up to." Bruce ordered as he headed for the armor display, hitting the release switch next to it revealing his batsuit.

"Wait, you're sending me in with this guy? He barely knows what's going on!" She complained.

"Listen while I don't agree that I'm as useless as she makes me out to be I do agree that I'm not trained to take on hardened criminals and I don't exactly have anything to protect my identity with." Adam told Bruce from the console.

"While this does go against my better judgment, you will be coming with us simply to provide backup and to learn firsthand how to handle career criminals. Besides you will need the experience if you're going to join us." Bruce told him as he returned to his armor.

"Whoa didn't see that one coming!" Damian shouted.

Stephanie's face beamed red with anger, "What, are you insane? I had to practically beg to be your apprentice and I have years of experience over this clueless loser!"

Adam couldn't help but shudder at her words as he stepped forward, "Well I'd love to join you guys, but I don't want to piss anyone off."

"Oh don't worry about Stephanie she's always pissed off," Damian grinned as he placed the face mask over his eyes once again.

As Bruce continued to ignore her, Stephanie turned away and let out a huff of anger, stomping away towards the corridor.

Adam cringed at her behavior, she seemed like a terrible person to be around, almost unbearable, but he couldn't help it he had a soft spot for a pretty face.

Alfred stepped forward finally his arm crossed in front of himself as he spoke, "Sir might I suggest the batmobile this time, anything more subtle than the helicopter. Adam stood for a second watching the duo prepare for their mission, slipping on their masks and armor. Finally Batman approached him.

"I brought you here because I see the want to be a hero in your demeanor, don't let me down, when its time to go Alfred will see to it that you get a suit." Batman explained as he left Adam alone with Damian.

"Go see Stephanie for a change of clothes a little later, give her some space for now, she'll get over it." He explained as he raced after his father up the corridor to the garage elevator.

"Sir, Miss Katie is in Master Wayne's study, she's asking for you," he looked down at Adam's gown. "Perhaps you should get a change of clothes first sir."

With that Alfred and Barbara met at the top of the metal stairway and headed back down the corridor leaving Adam alone in the darkness of the batcave.

_This is my chance to make a difference, the opportunity I have been searching for ever since applying for the Gotham Police job, I get to make a difference I get to be a hero. _

It was funny to him how the police didn't seem him fit for duty but Batman had upon arrival to the batcave, sometimes life made no sense, but that's how Adam liked it.


	4. Episode Four: The Suit

Episode Four: The Suit

Adam found himself in the main hall of Wayne Manor; the architecture was unlike anything he had ever seen before. Wood paneling, arches, and art pieces accenting the walls of the massive vaulted ceiling room.

Alfred appeared from the stairway still descending as he spoke, "You seem overwhelmed Mr. Coleman."

Adam glanced over at the thin man dressed in a tuxedo, "A little yeah, where could I find Batgirl, wait I mean Stephanie?"

"Ms. Brown is in the study with Katie, I believe she's researching for leads on Joker's whereabouts." Alfred remarked.

Adam turned in a full circle as if searching for the right direction, "Right and that is?"

"Up the main stairway, down the hall left and it'll be on your last right across from the gym." Alfred informed him.

"Okay thank you," Adam answered as he started for the stairs taking them two at a time. He turned to head down the hall; he couldn't help but feel strange waltzing down the heavily decorated walls. Family pictures and various works of art, the whole getup really put his one bedroom apartment to shame. He walked briskly towards the end of the hall turning right at the dead end passing the window overlooking a large garden, the sprinklers activating outside in the night air.

He waited at the door unsure of whether he should knock or just step in, he shook his head at the thought, he didn't live here after all.

Adam lifted his hand to knock when the door flew open, Stephanie stood before him close enough for him to see the freckles on her face.

Adam jumped back suddenly, "Oh sorry I was just wondering if you had a change of clothes for me, Alfred said you could help me out." Adam explained as he laughed nervously.

She couldn't help but smirk a little, "Oh what, you don't like walking around in your undies?" He could tell by her tone that she didn't exactly enjoy his company.

"Yeah I placed them in the bathroom for you, is that all?" She asked with attitude.

"No I guess, where's the bathroom?" Adam rubbed the back of his neck nervously trying to look as casual as he could and failing miserably.

"Next door over and hurry back we need to talk."

"Sure," he turned and started for the bathroom grinning a little knowing very well how badly he bombed that conversation. He had never been smooth with the ladies, but that was just pathetic.

Stephanie watched him leave making sure he found the bathroom and didn't come back asking for a map or GPS.

_Jeez that was awkward; _her eyes lowered a little to see his gown was caught on the brim of his smiley face boxers, _Hmm cute butt though. _

She turned to see Katie watching her intently as if waiting for her to instruct her on what to do next.

"Is everything okay?" Katie asked her.

"Sure kid, just nervous is all, why do you ask?" Stephanie asked as she slumped into the leather desk chair.

"I don't know you were just looking at him weird is all…" Katie remarked smiling a little.

Stephanie raised her eyebrows in surprise, "You're kidding right? Me and him? No I was just making sure he found the right door for the bathroom."

Katie smiled like she had a dirty secret to tell, "Then why were you looking at his butt?"

"Pssh I wasn't looking at his butt," Stephanie answered as she spun back to the computer, "You little runt."

"Okay so you don't like him I guess," Katie didn't seem convinced.

"Right exactly."

"Right you just do your hair and put on makeup every night right before bed." Katie answered sarcastically.

"Whatever, not listening," Stephanie answered as she revealed a mirror from her sleeve and checked her mascara.

Katie while very observant, just didn't have the right idea, the idea of having a new guy in the house made her nervous. While she may have found him sort of attractive to the eye, he was a total dork and too clumsy for her. She didn't think she was being picky she just didn't know what to think of him, most of the men up to this point weren't exactly the best or most honest men she was looking for.

There was a knock at the study door frame she turned to see Adam dressed in one of Dick's best shirts and slim jeans, she had to admit he pulled it off quite nicely and the blonde hair accented the look quite nicely, there were too many black haired people in this house anyway.

"Uh hi," Adam started.

"H-Hey," Stephanie stammered, bringing her hand up to her mouth as she stuttered feeling like an idiot. Katie giggled form the sidelines as Adam crossed the room to join Katie on the couch.

Stephanie shot her a glare before speaking up again, "So while you were asleep most of the day Bruce had Alfred contact our friend Lucious Fox from Wayne Enterprises. Apparently Bruce wanted you to have your own suit for tonight's op."

Stephanie typed a few keys on her keyboard and turned to watch the crystal clear capsule rise from the rotating floor mechanism, the suit coming into view slowly.

Adam couldn't help but feel his jaw drop at the suit, it was black like Batman and Batgirl's but instead of being accented with pink or yellow it had dark blue along the sides and a cowl except not in a bat shape, instead it came over his head tightly and had an eye mask attachment almost like a hybrid between the bat cowl and Robin's eye mask. Instead of a bat symbol an N and T were embroidered on the left side of the chest. The gauntlets were finned and the boots were finned downward rather than upward like the other suits the Wayne's wore. He also had a cape that looked like it hung to his shins and was colored dark blue on the inner lining and solid black on the outer and hung in a V shape rather than Batman's cape.

"So we're all going to be wearing costumes then? Wait is this a joke?" Adam asked suspiciously as he approached the case cautiously.

"Costumes are something you wear on Halloween Honey," she talked to him like a mother would to her son, "These are suits, designed to resist ballistics, fire, hand to hand combat, and anything Gotham's underworld could throw at you. Do I look like a girl who likes to waste her time? Besides this is Bruce's call not mine, if it were up to me I would've left you with the paramedics."

"Alright fine, I guess we know where we stand Batgirl." Adam answered sarcastically.

She leered at him as he touched the glass with his fingertips, "What does the NT stand for?"

Stephanie approached the glass next to him, "It's your new alter ego Adam, NightTale."

Adam took it in for a second, "NightTale."

"Pretty awesome feeling huh? I remember that feeling, back in the day." Stephanie replied as she examined the suit with him.

"Yeah Batgirl, it's pretty Awesome…Didn't wake up today thinking I would fight alongside the Bats." Adam remarked.

There was a short silence as Stephanie shifted her eyes towards him then back at the display pod, "Its Stephanie by the way."

Adam looked over at her, "Okay then, Stephanie."

Katie leaned from her place on the couch, "Are you guys having a moment, should I leave?"

Adam turned and remembered Katie suddenly, she didn't even know who he was yet and he had taken her from the hospital and all.

"Oh no, we're not I was just Uhh, gotta check something on my computer." She stuttered as she raced to the desk trying to look busy.

Adam walked over to Katie and crouched in front of her keeping his voice light for her sake.

"Hi there, my name's Adam I don't think I've asked for your name yet," Adam asked her.

"It's Katie, I already know your name Bruce told me while you were asleep, he was really nice. Well I probably would've forgotten it if it weren't for Stephanie constantly bringing you up while you were asleep." Katie laughed as she watched Stephanie lower her head to the keyboard in anger.

"Right well, do you know where home is; maybe we could help you find your way home?" Adam asked the little girl.

Katie went quiet for a second a worried look in her eyes, "What's wrong?" Adam asked concerned.

"I don't know, I don't have a home really, I live in an orphanage in downtown. But it's okay we don't have to go back because I like it here!" Katie answered happily, "I've never been in a house this big before, or any house."

Adam sat there for a moment knelt before her sighing, "I know it's really nice Katie but we don't live here besides you'd be safer at the orphanage."

Her smile turned upside down, "But, but that's not fair. You get a new suit and to fight crime with the Batman and I get to go back to the orphanage?"

"Adam," Stephanie's voice chimed over their conversation.

"I know things suck right now, but if you stay in the orphanage you have a chance to find a family and happiness." Adam explained.

"Wait, that's it maybe Batman could adopt me!" She practically jumped onto the couch.

"Well I don't think," suddenly Adam was cut off as Stephanie forced herself between the pair.

"Adam seriously, listen to me! Batman just radioed me, we need to go." Stephanie interrupted.

"What about Katie, we can't just keep her here."

"Adam I'm sure Batman has a plan okay?" Stephanie really needed to stop using the Mom voice or it was going to drive him crazy.

"Really? I mean I don't think," Adam started.

"I'll be okay," Katie answered.

"See? She'll be just fine now get your suit on we gotta run!" Stephanie said pushing him towards the capsule.

…..

Adam never felt so awkward putting on an outfit in his life, he had to practically disassemble and reassemble the suit just to fit the armor on.

Batgirl stood next to him in the batcave's garage now she turned her heads towards him.

"How do I look?" NightTale asked.

"Quite dashing for a freak in a costume." She answered.

"So what ride will we be taking?" NightTale asked.

With that Batgirl clicked a button on the console before her, the engine started ahead of them. It was a batmobile, but very different from the one Batman and Robin took off in. In fact it was sleeker in design and could double for a convertible, but if you saw this convertible cruising down the street you'd know it was Batman behind the wheel. The windows were completely tinted and there was a blue underglow, there were two spoiler fins running along the back of the car and a turbo engine in the back for a sudden burst of speed.

"Get in Tales." Batgirl ordered as they raced over and opened the suicide doors and shut them over their heads. The console lit up upon their arrival glowing bright green and blue.

"Can I plug my Ipod into this thing?" NightTale asked curiously.

"What do you think smart one?" Batgirl asked him.

"Fine whatever just go!" Adam threw up his arms sarcastically, "Its going to be hell working with you."

Batgirl only giggled and revved the engine, taking off in a squeal of tires and smoke.

"Hang on I'm looking to make record time!" Batgirl told him as NightTale gripped his seat for his life, his head sinking further and further into the plush of his seat as their speed passed one hundred miles per hour in the dark tunnel.

…..

Author's Note: Hey everyone, so this was a fun chapter for me, lots of character development going on between Adam, Stephanie and some background on Katie. Let me know what you think as always and I'm looking forward to updating again.


	5. Episode Five: Venom Investigation

Episode Five: Venom Investigation

Batman and Robin spent an hour slowly creeping from rafter to rafter in the gas factory until they happened upon a small gang of thugs filing in through one of the receiving dock doors. Each carried an unlabeled crate inside, some broke off and stood in place, each were armed with handguns. The guards made a perimeter around the crates and watched for movement in the shadows.

"They don't have that many men," Robin remarked. "We should be able to take them down if we're quick enough."

"No," Batman held up his right hand, "I want to hear what this is about from the clown himself."

Robin backed down and crawled to the opposite side watching as Joker finally stepped into view from the van's back end.

"Boys, Boys! Be careful with the stuff, lets save the fun for our friends at Arkham!" Joker shouted from the center of the group, his tone changed from light and hysterical to deep and brooding as he approached the far end of the floor where the chemical stabilizers were located.

"Arkham? Why wouldn't they just release this on the general population?" Robin asked scratching his chin.

"I don't think we're dealing with poison gas, something else is going on here." Batman's raspy voice replied as he whispered to his son.

"Where's our boy then? Its time to play." Joker cheered as he revealed a 44. Revolver clicking back the hammer as he sprang forward at the sight of his men bringing their factory contact forward.

The man was small in size and he shook violently at the sight of the Joker, the tall thin clown's wide smile and yellow eyes looking down upon him.

"No Please, I have kids, you can't do this I did everything you asked!" The man pleaded as Joker's thugs forced him to the ground, "I stabilized the chemicals and kept them hidden just like you asked."

"Oh Charlie Charlie come now, its nothing personal after all, just tying up loose ends." Joker laughed maniacally as he placed the gun on the man's forehead.

"Robin," Batman started, Robin looked up at Batman. "Now!"

In one swift snap of the arm Robin sent a razor sharp batarang into Joker's gun, knocking it from his grasp, the Joker grasping his wrist in an aching pain. As heads turned to search for the assailant above Batman dropped from the rafters and rose to slam two heads together and strike another thug in the face sending him to the pavement. Robin swung down from his batclaw kicking another thug who had just pulled his gun. The rest of Joker's men seemed to scatter, normally Batman would've apprehended all of them, but he was on the clock.

"Robin tie them up!" Batman yelled as he slammed his balled up fist into Joker's face sending him to the floor.

Batman gripped his hand around Joker's neck and lifted him to a nearby steel storage unit and rammed him into the side, holding the choking clown up by the neck.

"You know why I'm here Joker, now talk." Batman's voice was low and fierce.

Batman loosened his grip to allow Joker to speak, Joker only smiled, "Now Bats is that any way you should treat and old friend?"

Joker let out a howling laughter, Batman grunted in both exhaustion and rage as he pulled the clown up and slammed him into the steel once again.

"Stop with the comedic routine Joker, I want answers, why are you taking this gas to Arkham Asylum?"

"Oh come now Bats, you caught me okay? Let's just leave it alone now, take me in I've been a very bad boy. Hoo hoo hoo hahahahaaa!" He grinned laughing uncontrollably.

Batman reached down to his utility belt and revealed a small yellow canister, "Ohh what's the new toy Bats? Let me see, let me see!"

"Sure here, you can try it on." Batman muttered as he sprayed the man in the face, Joker froze for a second and his head drooped instantly.

"Looks like you were correct about the NARC gas Oracle." Batman spoke over his earpiece.

"Of course I was right Batman, do you think I'd really give you a narcoleptic gas for field use without testing it first?" Oracle replied smartly.

"You tested this? On who yourself?" Batman asked as he hoisted Joker over his shoulder and headed for the tank of a batmobile.

"No that's nonsense, who else would've timed the sleep cycle?" Oracle asked, "Besides Robin was a much better candidate for test trials."

"Yeah thanks a lot Oracle." Robin replied obviously annoyed by her bringing it up.

"Great well, what did they reveal? When can we expect our friend to awaken?" Batman asked.

"In approximately one hour," Oracle replied, "Sorry if the dose were any larger it would be a poison."

"Then we'd better hurry, Robin you ready?" Batman began as he hurried outside with the Joker.

"Yeah just a minute let me talk to our friend here."

Robin crouched in front of the short man still kneeling in silence, "Hey you okay sir?"

"I swear I didn't want to be any part of this, but he threatened my family!" The man finally looked up to see the youthful face before him; the eyemask didn't hide the youth behind the costume. "Oh Jesus, you're just a kid."

"I know this, what I don't know is what you're not telling me, tell me what the gas is and what they were planning on using it for." Robin ordered the man, "Tell me the truth and I'll let you scram before the cops get here."

"I'm sorry I don't know what it is, but they did say something about releasing it on the inmates at the prison then letting them out when they were ready." The man answered looking up at Robin with sad eyes.

"Alright get out of here now," Robin ordered as the man got up and raced for the nearest exit out of the factory, "Hey Bat sounds like we have a possible prison break in progress."

"We need to hurry, I just sent Batgirl and NightTale to Arkham, collect a sample with the strip kit and upload it to Oracle. Oracle did you get that?" Batman asked as he threw Joker into the bat seat of the Batmobile and pressed a button on his key mote activating prisoner transport mode. The windows went down and slid back up revealing bullet proof glass, and the door frames were covered by a large sheet of metal.

"Affirmative, I'm on standby." Oracle reported.

Robin withdrew his strip collection kit form his belt and ran the test strip across the sealed cap and plugged it into the test machine.

"Uploading now," Robin answered as he started for the Batmobile leaping in as Batman revved the engine.

Batman peeled away leaving tire tracks in the parking lot as he raced for Arkham Asylum.

"Batman, Robin."

"She sounds worried," Batman started.

"Oh great," Robin moaned.

"Go ahead Oracle," Batman replied as he whipped the Batmobile around the subway station.

"Its venom, the test confirmed it's a one hundred percent match!" Oracle raised her voice with worry.

"But its okay we took care of it right?" Robin answered.

"Yeah maybe, but with joker you can never tell, we need to make sure Arkham's okay." Batman replied.

"What the hell would they need all that venom for?" Robin asked.

Batman shot him a glare, Robin turned his head away knowing how his father felt about swearing.

"That's it I'm calling Batgirl and NightTale in." Batman informed his partner.

"Wait, who's NightTale?" Robin asked.

…..

Batgirl and NightTale finally arrived at Arkham Asylum, the gate opening before them obviously they were used to having the batmobile show up unannounced.

"So what you come here often?" NightTale asked slyly.

Batgirl raised an eyebrow at him, "What is that some kind of pickup line or something?"

The batmobile came to a stop right in front of the courtyard entrance, "Two Face is waiting inside,"

"Great let's go," NightTale began before Batgirl grabbed his arm.

"Hang on a second," Batgirl said to him, Nighttale sat back down shutting the door. "Listen this is a hard criminal, a serial killer, don't let on for a second as to who you are and remember he has met you before. Always disguise your voice and don't let him intimidate you for a second. I'll be doing most of the talking we're here because Batman informed me they found a chemical called venom at the factory. In short, they're suspecting a full scale break out and they think Two Face is the triggerman so we have to find out what he's going to do before anything happens ask open questions and don't be shy these guys pray on fear."

For a second they only looked at each other, Batgirl shifted her eyes suddenly, "Umm, right so what's your name?"

Nighttale straightened up, "Nighttale."

"Right good now let's do this." With that they opened the batmobile and headed for the entrance.

Batgirl stopped, "Wait I left something in the trunk hang on."

She pressed the button on her key mote and the trunk popped up to reveal a small balled up Katie lying in the trunk.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me,"

"What is it?" NightTale started as he saw the girl spring out of the trunk.

"There's like no room in there," Katie said yawning as she stretched her muscles, "How are you supposed to carry criminals around?"

"We're fighting crime not picking up furniture from Ikea, you little termite." Batgirl replied.

"Katie seriously you couldn't hang out with Alfred?" NightTale complained.

"Don't say her name," Batgirl muttered to Nighttale.

"Right,"

"So can I come inside with you guys?" Katie asked excitedly.

"No you really can't!" Batgirl answered sarcastically.

"I was asking NightTale," Katie replied smartly, "after all he is responsible for me."

"Responsible? That's a big word for someone your age," Nighttale laughed.

"So can I?" Katie asked again.

"Well I don't like it but…" Nighttale began.

"What are you thinking? Tales she nine! I won't allow it; see now I have to be the responsible mean adult." Batgirl bickered.

"What are we going to do, just leave her out here?"

"You know you guys argue like your married," Katie interrupted.

Batgirl felt a blush coming on and looked away, "Just take care of her so we can go inside Tales."

Nighttale circled around the car and lifted Katie out of the trunk and shut it then crouched down to her level.

"Listen Katie, Batman and Robin will be here soon I need you to stay here and make sure they get Joker in here without trouble, here." He lifted a small mic from his ear and placed it in her hand. "When they arrived I want you to let batgirl know okay?"

"Yeah I can do that, it's a bum job but I'll take it."

"Good and if anyone asks for you name you are?" Nighttale asked.

"BATGIRL!"

"That wouldnt work, I'm Batgirl." Batgirl replied as she placed her hand on her chest.

Nighttale cringed at her interruption, "Batgirl how old are you?"

"Whatever just hurry up, this place gives me the creeps." Batgirl shivered.

"How about Sarah?" nighttale suggested.

"Fine," the little girl murmured.

"Good, now get in the car and stay hidden, we'll be back in a half an hour. Do not leave the car." Nighttale ordered.

"Okay,"

With that Adam shut the car door and sighed a little just then black metal plates and tinted windows replaced the clear windows, the car was virtually impenetrable now.

"What did you do?" Nighttale asked with a worried look on his face.

Batgirl stepped up next to him, "Its okay, its prisoner mode, no one gets in or out she'll be safe come on." Batgirl moaned.

"Not cool," Nightale remarked.

"Quit being such a Dad and lets go, god your lame." Batgirl complained.

"Yeah well according to Katie you stare at my butt a lot so…"

"I don't think you understood what she was saying from down the hall in your precious hospital dress."

"Precious dress or no you were looking," Nighttale answered.

Batgirl's mouth dropped open, "Mr. Tales are you flirting with me?"

"Don't flatter yourself cutie." Nighttale answered.

Batgirl couldn't help but smile at his sarcastic attitude; maybe he wasn't the worst sidekick she's ever had.

Together the pair approached the heavy tall thick doors to Arkham's main office, the concrete stone towering over them, the gargoyles guarding their passage as they entered the night sky closing out behind them.

…..

Author's Note: So lately I've been scribbling down a lot of great notes for this story, there are so many directions I want to go with this. Let me know what you guys think and I promise you will not be disappointed by my next episode.

Also thank you Hayley and Jokerzkid for your awesome comments and compliments, I'm glad your enjoying the plot as well as the quirky characters I've developed, this next episode things will really pick up and we'll actually have a lot of action scenes and some banter between characters next round so we'll get the best of both worlds!

~AtticusLegend


	6. Episode Six Finale: Arkham Prisonbreak

Author's Note: Hey everyone, Its been a few days since I've updated this story mainly because I uploaded an entirely new story on my profile about South Park. It took a lot of brainstorming so I couldn't work on both at the same time. The reason I'm writing this out is to let you all know that this is the finale for Issue 1, Episode six will be the last episode of Batman: Knight Tale Issue 1. I know this may seem confusing because this is the first time I've brought it up, but my Batman story will be running in issues that will run in episodes, usually numbering between 5 and maybe 15 episodes max depending on the storyline. From now on to avoid confusion I will list the Issue # as well as Episode # so things can be understood as the story continues. If you have any questions feel free to review and ask about it or message me and I'll extrapolate.

Don't be confused however, this will not change the story and the story is not ending it will continue. All this is, is a manner in which I can organize the storyline into different parts. For example issue 1 as you have all been reading is more of an introductory set of episodes whereas Issue two will go on its own story apart from issue 1 and involve a new villain, (Hint: she's in love with Mr. J). However it is necessary to read the issues in order because characters will often times refer back to a situation that happened in a past issue. The whole idea of splitting this into issues was to make it have a comic feel; if you have any comments about this idea feel free to leave a review I always enjoy criticism. Now I promise there will be no more large Author's Notes like these ever again, lets get into the story.

~AtticusLegend

…..

Batman: Knight Tale

Issue #1

Episode# 6 (Finale): Arkham Prisonbreak

Batgirl approached the nearby reception desk where a heavily padded and well-armed guard glanced up at her from his desk of papers.

"Ah yes Batgirl, we have Two Face setup for you already in interrogation room four, Commissioner Gordon is already waiting for you." The man stopped talking suddenly as his eyes fell upon NightTale, the black armored suit appearing next to her.

"Who are you supposed to be?" He began.

"That's not important right now, Batgirl lets go have a talk with our friend." NightTale's disguised voice ushered her along.

"Right, will you let us know when Batman and Robin arrive; they're supposed to be on route with the Joker in custody." Batgirl informed the guard as NightTale headed down the brightly lit hallway.

"Of course," the officer answered as she turned to join NightTale at the end of the hall.

"Alright I'll start, he may get riled up because of the new face, but don't let him get to you." Batgirl told NightTale, "Commissioner Gordon is expecting us, he will be taking notes, we'll talk to him after."

"Understood, I'll just keep it to the point until Batman gets here." NightTale answered as he turned the doorknob.

"Good boy," Batgirl praised annoyingly as they entered.

Two Face only sat staring straight ahead at the door from which they were entering, "Finally, I've only been waiting for over an hour, what the hell do you guys want anyway? You already have me detained for beating up some police officer."

"You know why we're here Harvey," Batgirl answered as she placed the palms of her hands on the table and NightTale took his place just behind his back.

"No, unless this has to do with beating up that shitty cop," Two Face growled shaking the chains on his hands and feet which were both bound to concrete.

"Just under forty eight hours ago you met the Joker at Gotham City Docks with crates of material, Harvey, what was in those crates?" Batgirl's soothing voice asked him.

"Me and my guys were just delivery men, we had no idea what was in those crates. But if Joker was willing to pay, then I was willing to not ask questions." Two Face answered.

NightTale leaned in close to Two Face from behind, his masked cheek a mere inches from the severely burned half of Harvey's face. "We both know that isn't true Harvey my boy, I think you knew damn well what you were doing at the docks that night, I think you supplied the material and I think you're still a part of it, go ahead tell me I'm wrong." NightTale stood back up towering over the defeated criminal.

"That's a good one, when have I ever worked with a man like Joker and not been very compensated for my trouble? Its all profits for me baby, nothing else." Two Face answered coughing as he laughed.

"Since the other night apparently," NightTale told him, "Since he robbed you blind and left you to fight the Bat. So tell me, why are you not bothered by this? You just missed out on a huge profit my friend how could you be so cool talking to us right now, you just got screwed by a man who doesn't give a damn about you." NightTale paused as Batgirl interrupted.

"Unless of course you knew you wouldn't be in Arkham long, then you had all the time and resources at your disposal, every able bodied man from Arkham ready and willing to work for you."

"Seems much more valuable than a hundred thousand dollars to me," NightTale whispered harshly into his ear.

Two Face leaned back as casually as he could in the cuffs and chains he was wearing, "Sorry to bust your balls, Freak but I have no idea what the hell you're talking about."

NightTale stood up finally aggravated by the lack of cooperation they were receiving as he met Batgirl's gaze she appeared to be listening to her communicator then she mouthed _Something's Wrong, _her pink lip curving at the O sound she was conveying.

…..

Batman pulled onto the long road to Arkham, it was a straight shot up a hill, it would only be another five minutes or so before they arrived.

"Robin, what time is it?" Batman asked his sidekick.

Robin peered down at his watch underneath his suit, "It's 6:13, its been over an hour now, he could wake up any moment."

"Okay, take this and spray into Joker's nasal passage, we don't need him out of hand when we're bringing him in, especially if they're planning a breakout." Batman ordered as he handed the young boy the yellow NARC gas canister.

Robin hesitated as he placed his hand on the sliding glass, "Are you sure?"

"We don't have a choice, if he wakes up and follows through with his plan we could face a massive breakout." Batman informed him.

Robin nodded, and without thinking slid the glass door open, lifting the canister to Joker's nostrils, inching closer ready to spray. When a white gloved hand grasped his wrist and pulled him into the glass knocking him out almost immediately. The Joker laughing maniacally as he grasped the NARC spray. Batman turned and fought the glass pane trying to keep Joker from opening it with one arm.

He managed to find the strength and radioed Batgirl.

"Batgirl can you hear me? Listen I know your interrogating Two Face, but I need you to take it up a notch, find out exactly what he knows use whatever force necessary. If you don't hurry Joker will escape and follow through with the plan!" Batman yelled fighting the squirming Joker with one arm, knowing that he was defenseless trapped in a car with the most devious criminal he had ever known.

"What?" Batgirl asked, her voice was terrified, "What's wrong Batman?"

"Don't worry about me," His voice was harsh and deep, "Find out where the gas will be released and through what method and stop it or else every criminal in Gotham could very well escape within the hour."

"Understood Batman, be careful." Batgirl replied, for some reason NightTale was silent.

…..

"What?" Batgirl's voice was terrified, "What's wrong Batman?"

There was silence as she replied.

"Understood Batman, be careful." With that the communicator buzzed out.

"What's wrong?" NightTale began as he stood hovering over Two Face.

"Sounds like Bats is in trouble." Two Face harassed as he shook at his chains.

"You shut up, this is your fault!" Batgirl screamed as she slammed her fist into his face.

"Whoa Batgirl what are you doing?" NightTale asked confused by her sudden outburst.

Batgirl removed a steel chair from the room and placed it under the door knob and walked back over to the table where Two Face sat dazed by her punch.

"That was a slap, you realize you have to ball your fist up to do any real damage right? Useless woman…" Two Face muttered to himself.

There was banging on the door as Commissioner Gordon yelled from outside, "Don't hurt him; we'll have nothing against him dammit!"

Batgirl swung her fist at him harder now, "You know what we're talking about, and you know the gas is to be leaked on the prison, all we want to know is where and how !"

"Batgirl, the Commissioners right, we'll have nothing against him if we harm him." NightTale explained.

"Orders straight from Batman, we need too use any means necessary to find out whats going on here NightTale, we don't have time to play games." She leaned in closer to him, "The Joker escaped." She whispered.

Two Face laughed as he looked up at the blonde girl, he obviously wasn't threatened by her. "You really expect me to reveal everything just by slapping me around, screw you bitch!"

"Maybe I'm more your speed then," a low growling voice snarled form behind as NightTale forced his hand down onto the scarred man's head smashing him into the concrete table.

"Now that we're fully acquainted, you should answer the young lady's question."

It hurt just for Two Face to lift his head from the table, "Now that's what I'm talking about. So what was it that drove that hit anger? Am I pissing you off NightTale? Or do you just have a thing for Batgirl here?"

NightTale threw another punch into his face, blood and spit flying in the opposite direction onto the one way mirror.

"Tell us," Batgirl ordered.

Just then there was an explosion outside, "Shit!" NightTale started as he bolted for the interrogation room door, Batgirl took off after him knowing well who he was worried about sitting outside in the car.

NightTale stopped frozen to see a huge muscular being wearing a mask, his muscles were monstrously big and he had the desk officer from before in his grasp by the throat a blonde haired doctor had her hands up in front of herself as if pleading with the giant to put the officer down. The inmate raised one fist to swing NightTale sprinted to the woman and knocked her over as the fist whooshed over their heads.

"Commissioner Gordon, we have to go!" Batgirl shouted as cell doors began flying and crashing open all over the Asylum. You could hear for miles the screams and cheers of hardened criminals making their escape. They wouldn't last another five minutes if they didn't hurry.

"How did they get out, Two Face was here the whole time?" The exhausted man asked as he followed Batgirl to the main hall.

NightTale looked up to see the massive giant crush the officer into the ceiling and letting him drop before them.

"What is that thing?" NightTale asked the bewildered Doctor.

"His name is bane, Joker managed to get into his cell and inject some kind of serum into him not half an hour ago." She answered as she looked away from the horrific violence before her.

"Joker is my patient and I let this happen," she whispered to herself.

"Its not your fault, we can figure out what to do later but we have to go now." NightTale answered as he grasped her by the hand and led her out of the front doors leaving the roaring screams of the freed inmates behind them. Batgirl was only seconds behind followed by Commissioner Gordon who began calling for backup immediately.

"Gordon we must leave now or else the inmates will outnumber us we don't stand a chance." Batgirl ordered as she pulled him into the Batmobile. Bane continued his rampage inside, smashing cell doors and tearing through offices, moving from cell block to cell block and building to building.

"Here get in, we'll take you somewhere safe, Sarah will you sit in back we have to go now." NightTale ordered as Katie nodded and jumped into the back between Gordon and the doctor who was watching the Prison reception fill with psychotic killers.

The Doctor only continued to stare as a familiar face stepped out first a wide grin spreading across his face as the Batmobile pulled away, his eyes locking onto the quiet blonde in the backseat. She looked away suddenly from his wicked smile, unsure of what to think, for now at least, until their paths crossed again. As the Batmobile raced down the thin single lane road NightTale looked back to face the blonde sitting behind him.

"Excuse me, Miss?" He began still disguising his voice.

She looked up at him, her face was full of worry but she was fairly calm considering her brush with danger.

"I didn't get your name,"

The young woman looked down at her badge and smiled realizing it wasn't there, she probably dropped it again, _Way to drop your name tag on the first day of internship at Arkham. _She thought to herself.

"My name," she cleared her throat, "is Harleen Quinzel, I'm an intern at Arkham Asylum."

…..

Author's Note: Alright everyone, let me know what you think.


	7. Issue Two Episode Seven: Unraveling

Batman: Knight Tale

Issue # 2

Episode # 7: Unraveling

Nearly a week passed since Arkham's walls fell, Bruce and Robin were able to slip away after Joker left their passed out bodies inside the batmobile on the side of the road, a big smiley face had been spray painted onto the windshield.

Bruce suggested the group recuperate and train their new member to the Wayne family, Katie was almost kept in the manor at all times until Adam and Bruce could come up with a solution to the problem. Adam often accompanied Bruce to his work at Wayne Enterprises where he was casually introduced as a cousin and business partner often sitting in on meetings and receiving company paid training to manage the staff on hand.

Often times Stephanie was out on dates and Damian had school, Katie was given her own room within the manor and Bruce paid to have her studies done at home with Barbara at least until they could find a way to return her to the orphanage. So often Adam found himself alone during the days, not at his own will however, Bruce suggested that he not contact his family at least not until Arkham's breakout died down in fear of criminals following him to his family. If for some reason Two Face recognized him, then it would be best to disappear at least until he could defend himself.

Sometimes he found himself working out or learning different combat skills from Barbara to prepare for sparring with Damian and Bruce when they got home. His skills were growing immensely and his speed and agility were at their peak, jumping from walls and free running courses during the day and sparring at night with the Dark Knight himself kept him at the top of his game.

While it was strange, he also sat in front of the batcave's many camera footage clips, watching and identifying every villain as they're name would appear on the corner of every video name. Pamela Isley was first, she was most identifiable simply by the look of her cell, most were dingy and bare, hers was anything but, covered in plants and vines, the sun barely pouring over on her plants. Most of her camera time was spent tending to her plants, she was pretty dull to watch, unless of course a male guard would come by and accidentally steps on her vines or something, then she became violent. Some would call her feisty, Adam called her crazy. When she finally was able to break out however she managed to bring her plants with her, strange obsession.

The Riddler was a man named Edward Nygma, he never did much usually lying on his bed watching the bars as if he expected them to open before him. The day they did open he stood up straight and waltzed out, almost as if he opened them himself and shoved a guard over a railing on his stroll out head held high.

Just for fun, Adam searched through all the cell footage at first hoping he would find a clue as to what could have transpired leading to Bane's release. Unfortunately nothing came up, Bane's chamber camera had been knocked out beforehand so that was a no go. Every cell was empty; every fugitive from simple con artist to The Joker was gone. Some had been recovered, but all the big heads, even Two Face had managed to stay out.

"Damn," Adam leaned back in the black leather chair.

Then he felt a slender hand fall across his shoulder, "If all you do is train and study camera footage you will drive yourself crazy in this profession."

It was Stephanie's voice, he automatically felt himself calm down. "Well I just want to know who I'm fighting beforehand, I hate going into things blind."

Stephanie sat on the desk next to him her eyebrows both rising at his snappy attitude, "I understand we don't get along as Batgirl and NightTale, but maybe Adam and Stephanie can be friends?"

"Really, I thought Batgirl was nicer than Stephanie," Adam answered as he scrolled through the videos.

"Well does that mean I have to wear the cowl every time I talk to you NightTale?" She answered smartly.

"I don't know, I know how you feel about cowl hair," Adam told her as he glanced up at her cowl in the batcave display case. She smiled at him, the past week had been nice, no missions or anything much at all, it seemed the criminals were all lying low since the breakout. It had been nice for her to have nights off, being able to go clubbing and hang with guys.

"Hows training been going, I haven't seen you in awhile." Stephanie began trying to peak his interest away from the computer screen.

"Uh well I guess, I haven't exactly been turned loose on the city yet, Bruce thinks its too dangerous." Adam told her sarcastically.

"Well if you want tomorrow Bruce wants me to check on a lead involving that Doctor from Arkham Asylum," Stephanie offered.

Adam spun in his chair to meet her gaze, he couldn't help but stare a little she sat with her legs dangling from the desk in short shorts and black tank top, her blonde hair was wavy and hung over one shoulder. She also had on eye shadow, pink lipstick, and diamond earrings in her ears.

"Hello?" She started.

"Oh right," he caught himself, "Umm yeah definitely sure, I would've gone crazy in this house if you hadn't said something, what's the lead anyway?"

"Well apparently you kind of are, she's trying to get in contact with NightTale, she says she has something to tell you." Stephanie asked her eyes shifting a little as if watching for a reaction from him.

Adam's eyes widened for a second as he straightened up in his chair, "What, she can't tell Batman?"

"I know right? So I'm going to see if she will talk, but I think if I brought you she may be more opt to open up." Stephanie told him.

"Okay well I'll back you up." Adam smiled.

"Great," she dropped from the desk and headed for the Manor before stopping and turning around, prompting Adam to turn his chair towards her again. "By the way, sometimes its okay to disobey Bruce and sneak out with your friend Stephanie."

Adam smiled, "Okay, well we should hang out; I mean this cave is driving me nuts anyway."

She nodded smiling and turned back towards the manor.

…..

Katie had tried her best to listen from the elevator to the batcave, but she didn't hear much just some laughing and murmuring but she recognized Stephanie's heels more than anything else and raced to press the button for the manor main floor. Stephanie's hand held the doors though as she stepped inside.

"Nice try Tiny," she said as she entered.

As the doors shut Katie began to speak, "So did you tell him?"

"Tell him what?" Stephanie asked as she leaned against the hull of the elevator.

"That you love him and want to kiss him?" Katie answered as she made a kissy face at Stephanie.

Stephanie sighed in annoyance, "I don't like him like that Katie."

"Just teasing," Katie answered as she settled against the far side of the fancy marble elevator. "But did you ask him if I could stay?"

"Sorry kid, it didn't come up," Stephanie answered without looking at her.

"Oh was that because you were too busy flirting with him?" Katie asked.

"This is getting old Katie," Stephanie told the little girl.

"But if you just told me it was true I would leave you alone, I'm a girl too I notice these things." Katie said pulling at her arm as if to coerce her to answer.

"Okay, he's cute," Stephanie admitted.

"Yay, I knew it!" Katie exclaimed throwing her arms in the air.

"But he has the personality of a doornail; I have plenty of girlfriends who would love that kind of guy, that's why I invited him out. Not because I like him." Stephanie told her.

"Oh you're so noble!" Katie answered sarcastically.

Stephanie chuckled, "Come on squirt; let's go find something to eat." As she ushered the little girl out of the elevator into the main hall, hoping that Adam would come join them soon before Alfred got tired of waiting.


	8. Episode Eight: Katie's Fate

Batman: Knight Tale

Issue # 2

Episode # 8: Katie's Fate

The next day Adam made his trip up the batcave elevator, it groaned beneath him as he awaited it's arrival. This elevator was the only elevator and probably the slowest Adam had ever rode in. The batcave disappeared beneath him through the window panes on all sides as the narrow shaft became dark again. He felt himself slowing into a day to day routine at the manor as he realized how many times he had done this same process since arriving at the manor. Wake up to breakfast, morning spar with Bruce, off to work at Wayne Enterprises, come home and spar some more, run the free run course, then it was down to the batcave for a little review on Gotham Cities underworld.

He wondered where Stephanie had been after dinner yesterday, maybe out with friends no doubt. Damian usually trained when his father requested him to, though most of the time he played video games and sometimes took the chauffer and limo to see his friends. Katie was a different story though, when she wasn't learning with Oracle, following Alfred around, or chatting Bruce's ear off in the study she sat with Adam in the batcave as he studied on a nightly basis. Tonight for whatever reason wasn't one of those nights. It bothered Adam that it took him that long to realize that his only companion hadn't joined him that day, he realized she wasn't in the batcave with him yesterday but that was because she liked doing girl things with Stephanie. Don't be confused however, girl things for Stephanie weren't the usual boys and Facebook and makeup, no she was different, always moving, studying for college, running the free run course, or going out with friends which to Adam's knowledge was all she did on her day offs. At least until he realized that she was doing it to get out of the manor and out of her batgirl suit, once she settled and was partied out however she trained just as much as any other Wayne.

The mysterious Batgirl had another side to her that Adam had never seen before; he had picked her as a party girl and flirt. What Adam didn't realize was even with those qualities she took her life seriously and aspired to be more than a superhero, and more than the party girl he falsely viewed her as. This thought first entered his head a few days ago when he had gone to her room in the manor and didn't even think twice and swung the door open without knocking, Adam had gotten used to strolling about the mansion without caring and hadn't gotten used to boundaries or personal spaces at least not up to this point. She hadn't noticed him enter and was sitting adjacent to the door he entered, head down reading a text book. It wasn't the textbook that surprised him but the green rimmed glasses she wore on the bridge of her nose.

When she spotted him however she pulled them from her eyes and slid them away from her towards the opposite side of the table.

"Oh hi," she said quickly squirming slightly to push the glasses aside underneath a book.

"I didn't know you wore glasses," He answered as he knelt down to the desk she sat at.

She smiled awkwardly, "Oh I guess you saw them? What are you doing here anyway?"

She tried to change the subject but Adam pursued, "Why did you take them off?"

"Oh I just," she looked down at her textbook, before shutting it suddenly, "I just finished reading is all, I don't really like to wear them around the manor, or out, or anywhere for that matter."

Adam walked around the desk and pushed aside a few papers to reveal the small spectacles. She rose and turned to leave the room.

"Hey wait a sec," Adam pursued as she stopped to face him.

"Adam, this isn't funny, I hate those things."

"What you don't like them?" He asked as he unfolded them.

"Its just my ex-boyfriend didn't, he wasn't much of a glasses guy," she admitted.

Adam shrugged, "Who cares what he thinks, you never see him anymore anyway."

"Well…" Stephanie started.

"You still see your ex? How?"

"You don't understand, my ex is Dick Grayson, Nightwing. He's a close ally of Bruce's; you'll probably run into him at some point in the city." She told him as she stood in her pajama bottoms and tank top; she usually dressed pretty casually in the manor.

"Oh, well I like them; I thought they made your eyes prettier, bigger, snazzy color too."

She giggled a little, "Snazzy huh?"

Adam looked back down at them, "Well, I like them." He placed the glasses back onto the desk and turned to leave.

Stephanie turned to watch him leave, "Hey!" He turned back to her, "I won't wear them just because you say you like them." She snapped at him.

Adam thought for a second, "Right well, don't not wear them just because your ex doesn't like them." With that he left her by herself as he headed back downstairs, the glasses making him forget the whole purpose of his trip up there.

That's how things were with Stephanie, sometimes he would forget things while talking to her and get lost in their conversations, he didn't think it was love, but it was definitely something. She had a hold on him; everything about her was different from her outwardly snappy attitude to quiet studious personality.

Adam walked into the main hall, he could smell dinner cooking in the nearby kitchen, the cooks and maids were at work again.

"Sir," Alfred's voice interrupted his thoughts.

Adam looked over towards the dining room to see Alfred standing in the arch frame of the entrance.

"Yes Alfred,"

"Master Bruce requires your audience in the master study; also dinner will be ready within the hour so if you could please remind him for me so he doesn't miss it again?" Alfred asked him.

"Of course Alfred, see you in an hour." Adam nodded to him as he turned to head for the stairs, spotting Stephanie at the corner of the banister and wall she was peeking from above. She wore her glasses and smiled at him awkwardly like she had been caught stealing. Her arm was resting against the wall and her eyes just barely peeked around her wrist.

Adam smiled back and headed up the stairs, it was painfully obvious she knew what was happening. He turned in the opposite direction towards Bruce's master suite and knocked at the door. After a few seconds of shuffling the door opened before him and Bruce greeted him.

"Ah welcome Adam, so let's get down to business in the office." He smiled warmly as his head perked up a second to spot Stephanie standing just down the hall. Bruce only nodded in her direction as he shut the heavy oak door behind his guest.

Adam followed Bruce through the office door and took a seat in the leather chair across from Bruce's desk where Bruce took his seat. A taller black man sat in the leather chair already next to Adam; he sat straight up and waited for Bruce to start. Adam recognized him from Wayne enterprises as Bruce's friend and business partner, Lucius Fox.

"Well thank you both for stopping by," Bruce began. Both Bruce and Lucius both wore suits and looked ready to talk business, Adam felt severely out of dress with his Iron Maiden T shirt and blue slim jeans.

"Adam this is my friend and business partner Lucius I believe you both have met briefly at Wayne enterprises?" Bruce explained.

"Yes actually, I designed his suit and provided insight on the specs involved." Lucius smiled at him. "How's it treating you Adam? Will it work for your Halloween Party? It was very nice of your cousin to help you out."

Adam raised an eyebrow at what he said, but went along with it, "Yeah the party was great, got lots of great compliments." Before anyone spoke again Adam spoke up, "Look I'm sorry about my casual attire here I didn't expect a business meeting this far into the evening or at the manor for that matter."

"That should be alright Mr. Coleman, besides we're not here today to discuss business." Lucius explained as he watched Bruce type away at his computer.

"Right, we're here today to talk about you settling into the mansion, your position at Wayne Enterprises, as well as Katie's future." Bruce explained.

Adam's eyes widened, "Well I knew this would come up at some point, did Katie come to you or something?"

"Hang on buckaroo," Lucius started.

"Right Adam, let's start with the easy stuff, this meeting is more to clarify your role here in the Wayne family as both a member and as an apprentice of mine." Bruce explained.

Adam nodded nervously; he felt this was his examination and psych interview to be accepted into the family and business.

"First off, how do you like the mansion and are there any concerns you need to report?" Bruce asked, as he shuffled through some papers and files on his desk.

"The mansions great, it's been a little quiet since, you know and I mean the only real concern I have is never seeing my family or friends." Adam stated as he leaned back into his chair trying to seem causal amongst two of the richest men he had ever known.

"Right well, while dealing with the people deal with on a daily basis being with your family can get them killed, our jobs come with a price Adam always remember that, we will discuss that piece later. Now how are things for you at the company?" Bruce asked.

"Great everyone's nice, orientation was great, and our biggest client in China recently purchased some of our latest technology right out of Fox's labs, just shipped out on Monday." Adam explained as he looked over to Fox for confirmation.

"It's true Mr. Wayne; we've been able to throw more money away into R & D just to keep up with demand with our Chinese clients. Numbers of production have gone up and we're seeing profits on all fronts, you've trained him well." He chuckled as he relaxed into his seat.

"Very well, now the last order of business and our main reason for meeting today concerning your friend Katie form the hospital. We both understand the repercussions of just showing up with her, both myself and Lucius agree that something like that could result in an arrest."

Adam straightened up suddenly, "Plus just dropping her off in our suits wouldn't help her keep quiet from spreading word around the orphanage about where's she's been and who she's seen."

"Right well that's where our friend Lucius comes in, through his contacts, company finances, and legal aid we have found two options , Lucius if you would please." Bruce waved his hand at Fox to begin.

"Very well gentlemen, now after reviewing the case I have, like Mr. Bruce said, found two good options for you both to consider. The first is a doozy and would require some planning, but what would basically happen is we would legally release her to a family living in Downtown Gotham, this would not only be great for Wayne enterprises image but would also provide the child with a loving home. The other is a little simpler, again through legal help and several loopholes in Gotham City council's adoption bill B-3204 we, as in Mr. Coleman here, could very well adopt little Katie as his daughter, we wouldn't have to be present in front of the judges our lawyers would take care of that, you would just need to sign the paperwork stating your responsibility and legal parental and guardianship of the child in question."

"Wow, uh I see," Adam stumbled through his words. "So you're asking me if I'd be willing to be a Dad?"

"Not a father per se, you could handle the actual personal details between yourself and Katie later, you could be her Uncle, big brother, father, or even just her guardian until she's eighteen. Its really up to you Mr. Coleman." Fox retorted. "Legally all this paperwork does is release her into your parental custody, she will be your responsibility just as any parent's children would be."

Bruce interrupted for a second, "I know what we're laying before you may seem overwhelming Adam, but you did take from the hospital, whether you had to or not is irrelevant, in that split second you saved a life. When we first brought you here it was because of any relevant information you may have had on the Joker, I kept you here because of your actions that day, you saved a life without thinking twice, you gave an orphan a second chance, that's why you're here today she is your reason. Regardless of your choice today just know this she doesn't just see you as a way out of her own life, she sees you as a hero, someone who stopped to help her and got her to safety, sometimes that's all it takes to be a parent."

Adam sighed for a bit, this was one of the biggest choices he would ever have to make in his entire life; a life was in his hands. Was he ready to be a parent? The first choice was tempting, to release her into a loving family of her own and to leave this crazy family behind. But how could he be so sure she would be okay, that still nagged him, he would still feel responsible for her regardless, but at twenty one was he ready to be a father?

"Okay, do either of you have a pen?"

"Of course Mr. Coleman," Lucius handed over a silver ball point pen and with it Adam too the paperwork from Fox and read over it carefully, then took the other and read it carefully.

In the end Adam went with his gut and signed the one that mean the most to him.

"Very well," Bruce said as he shredded the other document Adam didn't sign.

"I'll take that Mr. Coleman, I will hand you the rest of the resulting paperwork first thing Monday at the office." Lucius stood up shook both of their hands and left the office.

"Listen Bruce I," Adam started.

"That's enough, just go tell Katie the news, this involves her more than anybody." Bruce explained.

"Okay," With that Adam left the office and out the suite door to Katie's room. He wondered how would be best to tell her, but all he could do was knock.

…..

Author's Note: Alright that was a big chapter for me, lots of writing and information, lots of character development. Mostly on Bruce's part I think, it was interesting bringing Lucius Fox into the mix as well. Let me know what you think guys!

~AtticusLegend


	9. Episode Nine: The Hardest Thing

Author's Note: After a short hiatus I'm back with a new chapter for Batman, shouldn't be too long this time around but it will get the chapter moving. Let me know what you think! I wanted to also give a shout out to Keywee, I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far!

Issue # 2

Episode # 9: The Hardest Thing

Adam entered Katie's room to find Stephanie comforting the girl, who had tears rolling down her cheeks. Adam must've looked confused because Stephanie stood up and pulled him aside.

"She's scared, she doesn't want to go back to the orphanage, I've been trying to calm her down." She whispered to him.

Adam looked back over at Katie who sat forward trying to keep from sobbing, "Please tell me you have good news, I don't like seeing her so hurt."

"Yeah just give us a few minutes I'll come talk to you in a few," Adam replied her blue eyes shaking at him in protest.

"Fine, just don't hurt her too bad." She answered.

With that Stephanie left the room closing the door behind her and Adam took a seat next to Katie letting his arms come to a rest on his knees. She only looked down at the floor at her dangling legs, her brown hair hung over her eyes as she sat silently.

"So I just had to make a really hard decision, probably one of the most important decisions I've ever had to make in my life."

Katie couldn't help it, she spoke up suddenly, "Why am I not staying?" Tears rolled down her cheeks as she turned her head to him. "I've proven myself to you haven't I? I've listened to what you say and backed you up at Arkham." She went silent for a moment before starting up again, "Please Adam, don't send me back to that place, I hate it Adam, I hate it!"

She grabbed onto him, pulling at his collar and burying her face in his chest, wiping her tears on his shirt, sniffling in misery.

Adam put his hands on her shoulders trying to smile to cheer her up, "Katie, K- Katie" he stuttered as she pulled away, "Hey now," he laughed a little as her sadness faded and her eyebrow curved in confusion. "You're not going anywhere, I signed the papers, you will live here in Wayne Manor and I will be your guardian."

Her eyes went wide as she realized what he was saying, "What, you mean it?"

"Yes, I just finalized the paperwork with Mr. Fox and Bruce." He replied as she hugged him.

She pulled away from him suddenly and jumped in excitement, "Oh this is awesome! Now I can fight with you and Batgirl and get trained by Batman! Do you think I'll get to work with Damian at all?" She asked blushing.

Adam wasn't sure if it was him being realistic or protective but he interrupted her almost immediately, "Whoa now, lets not get carried away, besides you're going to school soon and I want you to focus on that for now. I don't think its such a great idea for you to fight anyone let alone Gotham's meanest."

She was already halfway out the door though, "You have no idea how awesome its going to be to be a superhero!"

She clearly hadn't heard him as she left excitedly for Damian's room; Adam sank back down to the couch and let out a long sigh as he relaxed. It wasn't just about him anymore; he had someone to watch over now, a sister, a daughter, a sidekick.

He looked up from his seat to see Stephanie standing in the doorway, her glasses still on the bridge of her nose she was in her pajamas. She joined him on the couch and too her place next to him with her knees locked in front of her chest, she wrapped her arms around her legs to hold them in place before speaking.

"Well, she looked happy."

"Yeah, its funny, I thought she was going to start balling there for a second." He replied as he scooted closer to her.

"She really likes you Adam and I mean you're the closest thing she's ever had to a normal life, maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to keep her out of crime fighting though. Besides she's not the only one who likes you," she smiled at him as he turned to her; she laughed as he moved closer to her. "You know I didn't expect you to actually sign the papers, I half expected you to walk away and send her back."

"So, you knew about this all along then?" He asked quietly in the dimly lit room.

"Maybe just a little, Bruce told me about it about a week ago; I told him you weren't ready for this kind of responsibility. Maybe I was wrong."

"Maybe you were," he answered smiling at her as he leaned in closer, their faces almost touching, their lips mere inches away.

"Yeah?" She teased as he pursued.

"Yeah." He answered as he brought his lips to hers, when suddenly she lifted her right hand and pushed him away softly.

He pulled away, "I'm sorry Adam, I, I just cant."

His head lowered in slight disappoint, "Right sorry."

She got up and left him alone on the couch as she headed out of the study, turning in the doorway to face him.

"Maybe someday Tales," She whispered to him, "Maybe someday."

She left him alone in the room finally closing the door behind her as he sagged into the couch, staring up at the ceiling.

"Definitely someday Batgirl," There wasn't a doubt in his mind, "Definitely."

…..

Damian stared at himself in the mirror once more, the eleven year old taking in his deep brown eyes as he heard a knocking at his door. It was fast, almost rapid in beat.

Katie didn't wait for him to answer; instead she just barged in excitedly.

"Hey Damian!" She said excitedly as he turned to her.

He only groaned and returned to his eyes in the mirror, it felt like the first time in forever that he didn't have his suit on.

"Right," she withdrew a little, "So looks like I'll be staying."

"Really?" He muttered as he watched her move to sit on his bed in the mirror.

"Yeah, who knows maybe I will get to fight with you someday?" She suggested.

"Hmm, I don't know, you're barely nine."

"I turn ten in a month! They let you fight with them every day, why shouldn't I be given the same chance?" She argued.

"Not true, I'm left here a lot more often than you think, especially when homework doesn't get done, besides its not as fun as you think." Damian answered obviously annoyed by her presence.

Katie went quiet for a moment, "So what? You're making it sound like you don't even want me here."

Damian sighed, "I just think we're wasting our time helping you guys when we should be out catching escaped convicts."

Katie crossed her arms and turned and left him alone, she only wanted to be friends like Adam and Stephanie she didn't understand why he was making it so complicated.

As he heard the door slam behind her he couldn't help but feel bad, he didn't want her to leave after all, just to stay out of their way. The Wayne family had a lot on its plate right now and having Stephanie, Adam, and now Katie here was putting a damper on their mission.

He had to admit though, the idea of having a team of crime fighters all under one roof was an interesting one.

…..

Authors Note: Alright so this was an interesting chapter to write, next chapter we'll be learning who the next villain they will be facing for this issue. It'll be a cool chapter, so let me know what you think about this one and I'll be updating soon!


	10. Episode Ten: Tricking Dick

Issue # 2

Episode # 10: Tricking Dick

Adam awoke to Bruce knocking at the study door, he held in his hands a pile of forms, his reading glasses resting on the bridge of his nose.

"Get your dinner suit on, we got a company social fundraiser tonight, I need you there as the representative for the Chinese Client Deal." Bruce told him as he settled the papers in a neat pile on the desk.

"Oh really? Huh didn't think it was that important," Adam remarked as he stood up and stretched both arms in the air.

"Its always important to have everyone in the Wayne family to show up, Dick, Damian, Katie and Stephanie will all be there as well. You'll also be there as Katie's adoptive father, the adoption agency has some final papers for you to sign there it'll be good for PR." Bruce explained with both arms crossed leaning against the desk.

"Alright," Adam answered, "I'll go get ready."

"Listen," Bruce tapped his shoulder, "Its not just that, the Doctor from Arkham will be there, apparently she has information on the Joker's whereabouts. We need every bit of information we can get so make sure you bring your suit, you'll be searching out the doctor while you're there. We told her you will meet her on the second floor balcony of the restaurant, she will attend as a contributor and meet you in the spot at nine in the evening."

Adam was stunned for a second, "Wait, am I doing this by myself and how does she know who we are?"

"Well you don't understand, she requested your presence nobody else's, she doesn't trust anyone else, she thinks the Joker's after her. She got Commissioner Gordon to get in contact with the Batman, I was happy to oblige the quicker we can apprehend Joker the better." Bruce told him as he watched Adam head for the closet in the study he was staying in to retrieve his dinner jacket.

"Anything specific I should know about our friend?" Adam asked as he headed for the bathroom leaving the door opened behind him so he could hear.

"Well for one we have no idea what kind of information this is, it could be junk or something valuable, make sure you listen closely and keep her safe we don't know if the Joker is looking for her yet."

"Very well," Adam answered as he stepped out in his black and white dinner suit. Still tying the tie as he spoke, "Can you watch Katie closely for me, she keeps spouting off about being a 'superhero' I don't want her following me again and getting hurt."

"Is her will to help others really all that bad Adam?" Bruce asked as he interlocked his fingers in his lap.

"I just don't think this is the life for her you know? She's just a little girl."

"I see, did you think this would be the right life for you before we first met?" Bruce asked curiously, "Fighting crime, wearing a suit at night, interrogating Two Face its all really just a choice. Its something you do, because you know if you don't do it, no one will. What will Gotham's fate be if you were to walk out that door? What would Stephanie think? Would Katie, your new daughter might I add, be happy with your decision? Damian, Dick, and I do this because we know of the consequences Gotham will face in our absence, without the Batman or his ally's Gotham will crumble in time. Maybe you have something to think about; maybe Katie has had the right answer all along? But I'll leave that up to you Adam."

Adam was quiet; he only turned and slapped the button on the console before him, the glass tube sliding up out of the floor as he spoke.

"Maybe we could get in contact with Lucius, cook up a prototype suit. On three conditions," Adam demanded as Bruce leaned listening intensively, "First it will provide all the protection Damian's suit has, armor plating, utility belt, a cape for gliding of course. Second you train her to fight, I would feel best if you showed her how the Batman would fight, I'm no teacher. Lastly I take her on as my apprentice after her training; if she's going to be a superhero then she will be a damn good one." Adam took a deep breath, "If we do all that, she can be my apprentice."

Bruce nodded, "Agreed, I will get in contact with Lucius tomorrow in regards to her new suit. I know this is a big step for you, but if she has the willpower and the determination then she could do anything and you know that."

With that Bruce left to let the others know of their departure for later that evening, Adam turned back to his armor in the glass tube and removed it from the container.

…..

The limo pulled up to the roundabout entrance near the courtyard of the five star luxury restaurant.

"Alright Dick will meet us inside, remember this is a social event no bat suits in public and no horseplay in the restaurant, Damian." Bruce told him as the limo driver opened their door for them.

"Fine," Damian answered.

"Yes sir," Katie answered in her little green dress.

Adam slid over to get out when Stephanie grabbed his arm, "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Adam asked.

"Dicks here," she answered nervously.

"Great, yeah so?" Adam answered.

"So, I can't let him see me here alone, he'll say something smart."

"What are we twelve?" Adam asked, "Besides this is an important event for Katie, we need to be here for her."

"Look Tales all I'm asking for is a little backup," she sighed a little, "I thought you would be excited to act as my boyfriend for the night?"

"What so you don't feel embarrassed, is he really that much of a douche? Or are you just blowing all of this way out of proportion?"

She was quiet for a second, "This would be a hell of a lot easier if I could just be your boyfriend, instead of playing games." He answered as he moved himself towards the open door, leaving her sitting nervously by herself.

Just then the door slammed shut before him, "Hey wait hang on!" He cried.

But before he knew it the limo was already moving, "Well great."

"Hang on, you big baby." She answered as she knocked on the driver's window.

There was no answer, "Great," she complained. "He probably has the radio turned up and the spared window closed in front."

"Meaning?" Adam began shrugging.

"Meaning he won't hear a thing, he'll probably go smoke with his buddies when we park so we can go to the party then." Adam suggested.

"Hey Dummy, it's a closed party, we aren't getting in there unless we show up with the billionaire." She said sarcastically.

After about five minutes of driving the limo finally stopped and a faint door opening and shutting was heard.

"Good he's gone," Stephanie began as she reached for the limo door. "Its locked."

"Well the driver window divider is pretty wide I bet we could both fit through," Adam suggested, "We should have no problem getting out of the driver doors since the power locks are up front."

Stephanie reached down to her leg and revealed a small knife and with it she stuck the blade into the window crevice and pulled back snapping the Driver passenger divider window and lifted her dress up to her thigh and placed it back in its sheath.

"Wow, I feel sorry for the guy who tries to mug you." Adam joked.

"Its not muggers I'm afraid of honestly, it's the monsters who escaped from Arkham." With that she pulled herself through the opening with ease into the driver's seat. "Come on, its easy" she ushered him through.

Adam placed his hands inside the opening and pulled on the seat headrests to slide him through and shifted himself into his seat toppling over with his feet in the air before readjusting himself.

"Oh my god,"

"What?" Adam asked his hair in a mess.

"Its him! Its Dick!" She pointed as Dick passed by with a red headed date and what looked to be a close friend of his, he was walking in their direction it would only be a matter of seconds before he saw them.

"Oh so that's what he looks like, honestly he doesn't look like a bad guy."

"If you want bonus points then you need to agree with me Adam, not counter me."

"Well then fine, in that case he looks like a real jerk, for no reason at all, in fact he's sooooo charming that its creepy, what a snake!" The sarcasm in his voice couldn't have been more prevalent.

Her eyes went wide, "He's coming this way," she slapped her hands on the steering wheel. "Adam, kiss me."

"What?"

"Kiss me before he sees us awkwardly sitting in the parking lot."

"You have nothing to prove to him Stephanie just let it go."

"No I can't let him see me, not like this, not alone, not after what he did to me."

"What did he do to you?" Adam asked.

"That's it," Stephanie answered as she scrambled across the stick shift and planted herself in his lap, "Just go with it Adam."

She pressed herself against him, her legs on both sides of his lap as she took both hands and placed them on his face and firmly pushed her lips into his. At first she was reserved and kept her lips tight together opening her mouth only when necessary to make it look good. Adam lifted his hands to her waist and pulled her forward, and opened one eye to see Dick shake his head and walk out of the parking lot while blushing slightly at what he had just seen.

Adam was surprised that she kept going though, letting one of her hands fall to his chest as she let her tongue into his mouth, only opening her eyes to see his face in mere glimpses.

Adam pulled away suddenly, wiping his mouth as she backed off for a second.

"What's wrong?" She asked her right hand still on his chest.

"He's gone, he totally saw, you got him." Adam confirmed as he removed his hands from her waist.

She sat for a moment still on his lap, the windows revealing their entire experience to the world around them. Breathing heavily, sweat on her forehead, glasses fogged up from their breath.

"I don't care," she replied as she let her forehead touch his, looking into his eyes as she kissed him once more. Her light purple dress hung around her legs as she let her arms wrap around his neck lightly and began kissing him again. She wasn't sure what happened to her when they kissed, maybe she was just turned on? Or maybe she had been quick to shoot him down. One thing was for sure, after an amazing kiss like that, she wasn't going to let go of him easily.

Even as he kissed her neck, her regrets of letting him get close to her faded with every kiss. The one person she had been fighting this whole time was her greatest ally; maybe it took a kiss for her to realize that?

_Or maybe you're letting him get too close!_

…..


	11. Episode Eleven: DrQuinzells Proposition

Issue # 2

Episode # 11: Dr. Quinzel's Proposition

"Where are the other two?" Bruce turned to Damian and Katie as they entered the five star restaurant.

Katie shrugged from the back as the two large doors shut behind them blocking the flash photographers from their view.

"Ahh, Mr Wayne, it's a pleasure!" Bruce instantly recognized the voice as Yao Ling, their business client from China he was a tall man standing mere inches taller than himself and was quite young for a CEO maybe mid-twenties.

"Mr. Wayne, I see you've met our good friend Mr. Ling from Sun Industries in China." Lucius interrupted as he extended his own hand.

"Very nice to meet you both," Ling replied as he ushered them forward. "Please we have a table for you fine gentlemen near the front by the podium.

"Very well.." Fox's voice faded away as Bruce turned to Damian and Katie.

"Alright you two listen, I need you to find Adam and Stephanie and bring them to our table near the front, make it fast the speech starts in ten minutes." Bruce ordered as he watched them take off in the opposite direction.

"Mr. Wayne?" The man's thick accent stuck out like a sore thumb.

"Uh yes?" Bruce answered his mind elsewhere.

"This way please," Mr. Ling ushered as Bruce stepped forwards through the crowd.

_A little pushy, even for a CEO of a mega corporation, _Bruce's eyes scanned the upper balcony of the main hall to see men in suits overmatching the entire event. _A lot of protection for an event like this? What are they expecting a full scale attack? _

…..

Damian led Katie away from the doors as she pulled at his hand, "Wait, they were outside don't you remember?"

"Stop it Katie! If we go out that way we'll never get in," Damian argued as he pulled her along.

"Wait; where else could you get in this is the only entrance right?"

Damian shook his head, "Stephanie knows better they'll never make it through the front, you're part of the bat family now and you're going to learn fast that the bat family never takes front entrances."

They climbed the stairs together to the upper hallway and stopped as Damian held up his right fist to Katie.

"What is it?" Katie asked.

Damian kept her just behind him as a lone man in a suit passed by, his feet marching along as if on patrol.

"Why the guards?" Damian whispered, "This is a party, not a gang meeting."

Damian sprinted across the hall to the opposite side and slipped into a nearby doorway, Katie scrambled after him thumping along.

Damian swiftly threw the door closed behind him with only a click of the doorknob and looked back at Katie, "Listen I know you're not trained, but could you please be quiet."

Katie must've looked confused biting her lower lip and shivering next to him, "Look I'll be straight with you, these men don't look right I think they're armed. Let's not go pissing anyone off."

She only nodded, "Great this should be the balcony overlooking the parking lot," Damian informed her as he opened the balcony windows of the manager's office.

"Alright now keep a look out; knowing Stephanie she'll try to scale the wall for the nearest entrance." Damian said as he came to a crouch by the railing.

"Okay, ouch!" Katie shrieked.

"What?" Damian replied quickly as he moved his foot.

"You stepped on my foot," Katie complained as she curled up her toes instinctively.

Damian chuckled nervously, "Oh sorry."

Katie was enjoying her green dress up until they decided to go on a mission only ten minutes ago. It was probably the prettiest thing she had ever worn that was hers, everything else was donations.

"Whatever, do you see them?" Katie asked.

"Shh, I'm looking."

…..

In the limo Stephanie pulled away from him suddenly, her eyes wide as she found herself scrambling to the driver's seat once again.

"What? What's wrong?" Adam asked as he realized she was gone from his lap.

She sighed, "Look, we've both been beating around the bush since you came to the Batcave."

"I don't see a problem and if I'm correct neither did you not five minutes ago," Adam replied smartly as he repositioned his tie on his suit.

"There isn't a problem, its just well, I don't know if we can be like this." She admitted.

"What's so wrong with us? I know I'm into you and obviously you like me, why do we keep bantering and going in circles?" Adam asked her, concerned at how rapidly she was changing course in a matter of minutes.

"Bruce just wouldn't approve, I mean he expects you to be our answer to Gotham and me getting involved in this way only complicates things." Stephanie explained.

Adam sighed obviously annoyed, "Look if you want to treat this as a kiss and leave it at that, fine. But don't parade me around a bunch of your exes like that and then drop me like a bad habit." His voice was cold and harsh, almost like a judge handing out a sentence.

"No Adam you don't understand, its not like that," she said as she grabbed his wrist, stopping him from getting out of the limo.

"Fine, then make me understand, why cant we be together, I can understand Bruce, but you've never minded authority before?"

Her eyes filled with tears before speaking again, "Look I put on a hard exterior and I know I put on quite the show with my attitude. But the truth is I," she stopped as if searching for the words to say Adam was unsure whether he should head into the party alone or try to make things between them work.

"I don't want to get hurt again," She muttered as she watched him relax into his seat once more. "That's why we can't do this, things are just too complicated with me between my father, being Batgirl, and keeping what remains of my fragment of a social life intact, I don't know if I can take another heartbreak Adam I'm sorry."

Adam was quiet as if taking it all in, staring blankly ahead into the dash. "If you hate me for it, then I'm sorry, I made a mistake tonight."

Adam drew in a deep breath, "Well…?" She began.

As his silence continued she went to open her door when he grabbed her wrist, "Well Stephanie, I like a challenge, friends?"

"Of course," she answered as she exited the car and leaned by the open window. "Are you coming or not?"

"Oh alright, so we're back to that again?" He answered as he opened his door and joined her outside.

"Psst, Stephanie!" Damian's voice whispered harshly as they looked up to see the young duo throwing a rope to the couple, "Come on the presentations about to start."

…..

Bruce approached the podium just in time to see the bat family return to the table next to Dick Grayson and his date, Bruce struggled to recall her name, _I think he said it was Raya, Raya Vestri. _

As he found his place at the podium he began, "First off I would like to thank Mr. Ling from Sun Industries of China for being here tonight."

There was applause across the room as he continued, "and for my family as well, the Waynes for making this dinner with me." Another applause erupted as he continued, "As you all know our newest and perhaps most valuable Manager on staff aside from Lucius and myself, Adam Coleman is responsible for this contract between Wayne Enterprises and Sun Industries and he is the reason our goal of bringing new jobs to Gotham and Beijing has become a reality. But of course that is not why we are all here, tonight Sun Industries and Wayne Enterprises comes together to help Gotham City Orphanage in their time of need. Tonight is about giving back to the community we have helped build. Like many great pursuits and just exhibitions I have been inspired to act by my employee and good friend Mr. Coleman, you see my friend here recently adopted a young orphan girl from Gotham City Orphanage."

There was another applause as Bruce smiled the same up your ass cheesy smile he always smiled at these fundraisers, that kind of sly smile you only see on car salesmen who just cheated elderly people for a crappy used car just for the mediocre sale.

Adam looked next to him to find Katie smiling brightly next to him; he smiled back and returned his eyes to Bruce at the podium.

"Now when I see Katie, I remind myself that there are thousands of children in our city right this very moment who need us more than ever. So with that I just want to say please open your hearts and your wallets and give to the Wayne: Child in Need Foundation. As he finished his last line a large banner covering the width of the stage dropped behind him to hanging by ropes that said, "Wayne: Child in Need Foundation."

"Do his fundraisers always go like this?" Adam asked as Dick leaned forward.

"You have no idea…" he muttered.

As Bruce left the podium to return to the family table in the midst of gathering applause, Mr. Ling took the stage and thanked him for his presentation Bruce nodded at Adam who noticed his eyes dart across the room to see a blonde woman in a formal dress head for the back French doors.

Adam only nodded back and got up, "Excuse me everyone, I just gotta use the restroom."

Stephanie watched next to him suspiciously, "I thought this was a casual night out Bruce? What's with the new guy doing surveillance?"

Bruce whispered in her ear just next to her, "Dr. Quinzell's here, she wanted to talk to him about the Joker and Arkham."

Stephanie couldn't help but worry about him, he had only been in the field once, the fact that she wanted to talk to him alone was odd. But she trusted Bruce's judgment, if he's gone for too long I'll casually go to the bathroom.

_No worries Batgirl, he's a big boy. _

…..

Dr. Harleen Quinzell stood by herself leaning on the railing looking out into the city below as a thump was heard behind her.

The figure spoke brief and only once, "Why did you want to meet me?" His voice was deep and masked, it was very powerful, like a harsh whisper that sent shivers down your spine.

She spun around to see a black suited figure crouching on a nearby railing, his eyes were blue and he was clean shaven, he was also muscular and broad shouldered. But that was all she could identify, the rest was a mystery.

"You know I thought you'd show up without your mask this time? I thought maybe I could see your face for once." Her voice was light and she had a thick accent that reminded him of New Jersey or New York.

"Let's stick to the facts Miss Quinzell, you asked me here tonight because you had information on The Joker's whereabouts? Tell me what you know." It was more of an order than a question.

"Very well," she answered as she shuffled through her notes and files in her briefcase, "These are all patient files of the man you're seeking."

"Great, I need a location; you said you know where he is." His voice lowered, Harleen didn't think it was possible for it to get any meaner.

"Right well, I also have this blueprint, I found it amongst his personal belongings, we found quite a few interesting things in his cell actually." She giggled, as she handed him the blueprint and patient files.

"Quinzell did you look at these blueprints before coming here?" The figure growled.

"No why?"

"These aren't blueprints of a hideout or distant location, this is the restaurant." He answered as he turned his attention to the sudden screaming they heard inside as a muffled shotgun blast went off.

"Oh my god!" Harleen shrieked, "What do we do?"

"First," he answered then paused as she nodded at him, "we get you to safety." With that he leaped at her and wrapped his arms around her taking her over the edge of the railing as she screamed in panic.

Adam's training finally kicking in as he instinctively searched for the best option before him and spotted it. With a whip of his wrist to his belt he threw a grapple at a nearby building and used his momentum to swing to the rooftop of another large chain restaurant.

He let her go and she let herself come to a sitting position near the door of the roof access. He turned and removed his next gadget, the Batclaw from his belt.

"Wait!"

He turned his head towards her.

"Where are you going?" Harleen's voice was almost squeaky.

"Those people need my help," He muttered.

As he readied the Batclaw she grabbed his wrist, "Well then can I at least know the name of my rescuer?"

Adam was unsure of what to say to the young Doctor, "I am Gotham's new hero, Justice's closest Ally, and the protector of the victims of this city."

"I am NightTale."

With that he pulled the trigger on the Batclaw and was gone in the next instant, without their suits his friends were defenseless; NightTale would see to it that The Joker would pay.

…..

Author's Note: Hey everyone, I'm glad to say that I have finally uploaded another episode to The knight Tale story, let me know what you think. I personally think it's a huge improvement over the last episode so yeah thank you for reading!

~AtticusLegend


End file.
